


You're Something Beautiful, A Contradiction

by missmollyetc



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Something Beautiful, A Contradiction

Danny doesn't know Helen Cutter, but he's a copper--a proper one--and before he traded in his beat for CID cases and an ill-fitting suit, he learned to sniff out the bad 'uns at his sergeant's knee. Well, not literally--the guv was as straight as they came, and Danny's been all for the ladies since he took a peek down Carla Singh's cami in grade 4--but the point remains.

The first time he sees her he misses his cuffs something tragic. They were solid and official and, most importantly, they kept the bad people _exactly_ where he wanted them, namely, where he could see them.

He's not an idiot. He knows there's history there, with Helen and Connor and Abby--hell, there's even history between Helen and _Lester_ of all people--but, there'd be no more of this supervillianish resurrecting business if he'd been on the team the first go round. He knows Helen's type. He's seen them across interview room tables, poisoned honey dripping from their lips, while the poor sod they've roped into the room next door protests all the way to trial that it was all for love, there was no other way. He's watched them glide across the grubby tiles in the police station like their Manolos were cracking down on the floor at the bloody Savoy. Anacondas, the lot of them, squeezing the life out of their prey.

So, no, Danny doesn't know Helen. But he'd very much like to make her acquaintance.

 


End file.
